russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Won the TV Ratings Lead in March
April 3, 2014 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) on its 54th year anniversary, sustained as the third most-watched TV network in the country over rival TV networks in March as more Filipinos nationwide watched its programs, hitting an average audience share of 31%, or 5 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 34%, according to the latest survey through the industry-trusted multinational market research group Kantar Media. Since then, IBC-13 is now the third TV giant network in the country just like beating its rival for ratings and profits of ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Citing its leadership among the two giant networks, IBC enjoyed a third lead on primetime (6PM-12MN) in the previous month with an average national audience share of 28%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 33%. IBC Kapinoy Primetime also ruled in other key territories like Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) with 21% average audience share vs ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 33%; in the Visayas where it recorded 15%, vs ABS-CBN’s 62% and GMA’s 23%; and in Mindanao with 13% or almost three times of ABS-CBN’s 63% and GMA’s 22%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC swept the top 30 most-watched programs in the country in March including Janella in Wonderland (38.9%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (38.7%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (37.1%),Express Balita (36.5%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (35.4%), Tasya Fantasya (33.9%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (33.1%), Maghihintay Sa'yo (29.6%), The Million Second Quiz (23.8%), Dingdong n' Lani (23.1%), TreseBella's first primetime offering The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (22.9%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (22.4%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (21.6%), Love Notes (21.1%), 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts (20.9%) and T.O.D.A.S. (20.8%). Topping the list of leading programs is the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland whose heroine is a mermaid tale for a big splash, meanwhile, it became number one scoring 38.5%, or almost 15 points higher than ABS-CBN’s TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Dyesebel with 32.8% and GMA’s telefantasya Kambal Sirena with only 17.9%. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, on the other hand, is now the final answer of millions of viewers as the game show ranked number one on its Saturday primetime slot with an average national TV rating of 34.6%, beating Bet On Your Baby with 26.7% and Picture Picture with 10.6%, leading all other programs within its timeslot. While all other shows dipped significantly in viewership, the international top-rating game show, which proudly has Drew Arellano as its host, generated an impressively rapid increase in viewership. The singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar is turning out to be the favorite primetime show in Philippine TV on Sundays, which hailed the singing princess Shanne Velasco as the season 2 winner for grand champion, with its consistently escalating ratings got an average national TV rating of 34.9% or 10 points, beating ABS-CBN's Rated K and GMA's Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho with 22.6% and 20.3% ratings respectively. More than two million viewers who are now tuning in to IBC-13 every primetime at night. With Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Born to be a Superstar, IBC-13 is now really a major contender in the network ratings war. Glory Jane ended with only 11.9% and the network's new offering the light drama series Only Me and You (10.1%) starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as his first project and Ingrid dela Paz also conquered the ratings game on its pilot episode defeating rival programs are The Legal Wife (15.6%) vs. Rhodora X (12.8%), while the noontime top-rating program APO Tanghali Na! (16.3%) continues to beat It's Showtime (14.8%) and Eat Bulaga! (12.2%) because of its well-loved segments Doo Bidoo Bidoo, Barangay APO, Cash o Bukas, Bigtime APO and the all-time favorite game Pera O Para. Last March 2, the premiere telecast of the Sunday feel-good party habit youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! with 10.8% average national TV rating than ASAP 19 (11.9%) and Sunday All Stars (8.1%), while the first-ever teen drama every Sunday, Friends 4Ever debuted with a 14.7% national TV rating compared to 9.9% of Luv U and 5.1% of I Bilib and the return of showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom garnered with 2.6% vs. ABS-CBN's Buzz ng Bayan (9.3%) and GMA's Startalk (5.7%). The network’s other new afternoon offerings Anna Luna (15.2%) and Gaya ng Dati (8.6%) also conquered the ratings game on its pilot episodes defeating rival programs Villa Quintana (10.3%) and Kapamilya Blockbusters (9.5%), and Innamorata (9.6%). Newest afternoon offering Hell's Kitchen was off to a good start and rated high with an average national TV rating of 15.4% pounding Skip Beat (10.4%) and Tale of Arang (6.4%). The Philippines’ Queen of Telenovelas Ana Layeska via TreseBella's premiere of the first in primetime telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) was also warmly welcomed by Filipino viewers. It debuted on a high note with its pilot episode last March 3, record a national TV rating of 24.2%, outdoing such as Annaliza with 19.5% and Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw that rated only 6.3%. It posted with 17 of IBC programs were produced them, 11 ABS-CBN programs and 2 GMA Network programs comprise into the Top 30 for the month of March. "IBC-13 is also a winner from the established networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the runner-up of the two networks. We are owning the national television that came from the very credible and the certified Kapinoy National Ratings, powered by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC)." Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, People's Television Network, Inc., Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM MARCH 2014 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 38.9% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.9% #''Got to Believe'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.6% #''Honesto'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 33.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 29.6% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Bet On Your Baby'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''The Million Second Quiz'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella)'' (IBC) - 22.9% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Mirabella'' (ABS-CBN) - 22% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 21.6% #''Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 20.9% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.8% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''Carmela'' (GMA) - 16.1% Source: Kantar Media